Poudlard Show
by Roxie-Rix
Summary: Ron Weasley voulait un spectacle mettant à l'honneur Harry Potter. Malheureusement ce fût lui qui se retrouva sous les feux des projecteurs. Créant un effet domino inattendu…


Harry Potter n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie était scruté et jugé. Bizarrement les autres, avaient droit à une vie privée mais lui « Harry Potter » Non.

Et comme d'habitude Ron son soi-disant meilleur ami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire étalage. Il attendait toujours d'être dans la grande salle de Poudlard pour parler à Harry de sujets dit « privé » et comme par hasard élevé assez la voix pour que tout le reste de l'école l'entende même si Harry parlait bas. Ron se faisait un plaisir de le répéter à sa place tout haut. Comme si lui, Harry, n'avait pas compris qu'il le faisait exprès. Faut croire qu'on ne le prenait vraiment pour un crétin, ce qu'il était loin d'être.

Non, Harry était plutôt du genre attentiste. Il observait, analysait et frappait au bon moment. Ce que Ron allait découvrir maintenant et avec lui tout Poudlard.

Chaque année, Ronald Weasley remettait le sujet de sa sœur Ginny sur le tapis. Au début seulement quelques allusions légères. Mais depuis la cinquième année c'était beaucoup moins subtil, plus lourd. Mais ici, nous étions dans la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard et c'était carrément devenu du harcèlement pour qu'il sorte avec Ginny. Bien sûr, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il préférait les hommes et surtout pas à Ron et Hermione. Parce que même si Hermione ne participait pas activement à cet état de fait, elle était d'accord avec lui. Harry ferait un si merveilleux couple avec elle : Ginevra Weasley.

 _Quelle Horreur !_

Même si Harry n'était pas à 100% gay, il ne serait jamais sorti avec cette folle furieuse. Sans parler qu'elle n'était ni vraiment gentille et encore moins innocente. Elle avait presque couché avec tous les mecs se trouvant à Poudlard et ce depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans. Alors se taper les restes. Non merci ! Et tout cela en continuant de lui faire de faux sourires, de lui parler avec une voix douce et de rougir quand il lui disait bonjour. Il n'y avait pas à le nier, c'est une très bonne actrice.

Sauf que grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, il l'avait plusieurs fois vu avec des garçons différents dans des salles de classes le soir et il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était pour jouer à la bataille explosive. Par contre, il devait lui reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas de préjugés vu qu'elle allait aussi bien avec n'importe quelle maison de Poudlard.

Eh oui ! même Serpentard. En voilà un coup pour « ces sales serpent visqueux ». Quoi qu'elle doit aimer ce qui devient visqueux.

 _Eurk !_ _Harry mauvaise image._

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Le visage de Ron Weasley commençait déjà à devenir rouge de colère. Sa voix ayant augmenté d'une octave. Les conversations dans la grande salle s'arrêtèrent légèrement et déjà des élèves les regardaient _._

 _Eh oui ! Nouveau spectacle de Ron Weasley en direct._

Certains s'en frottaient déjà les mains et du spectacle, ils allaient en avoir. Harry allait leur en donner pour leurs galions. C'était l'heure, le jour et le lieu pour déchirer une fois pour toute Ronald, Ginevra Weasley et dans une moindre mesure Hermione Granger. Et tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son but en payerais le prix cash.

\- Oui Ronald, je t'écoute comme tout Poudlard maintenant.

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry s'assombrissant, signe de sa colère imminente.

\- Puisque tu aimes tant mettre en spectacle ma vie devant toute l'école allons-y.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent autant que ceux de tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Quoi ? tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? laisse-moi rire. Je ne suis pas un idiot, n'en déplaise à certains. Sans parler que tu es tellement subtil qu'un troll des montagnes l'aurait compris.

Cela amena les élèves et le personnel à rire de la réplique de Harry mais surtout de la tête du rouquin. Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de se reprendre et de s'énervé encore plus.

Autant Harry apprit à cacher ses émotions et à donc rester maître de lui-même depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, autant Ron, lui, était toujours une tête rouge qui parle avant de réfléchir et se leva comme un ressort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je n'ai jamais fait ce que tu m'accuses de faire. Hurla-t-il en postillonnant la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Pas de chance pour elle, ce fût Hermione qui reçut tout sur ses vêtements. Harry s'étant décalé en voyant venir le coup. Ça eu le mérite de faire taire toute la grande salle d'un coup. Toutes les étudiantes et tous les étudiants regardant Ron avec des yeux incrédules. A qui voulait-il faire croire une histoire pareille ? Tout le monde à Poudlard comprenant, les étudiants, les professeurs, les fantômes et les tableaux savaient que c'était Weasley n°6 qui divulguait tout sur la vie privée du survivant. Ron en entendant le silence de la grande salle regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? leur demanda Ron.

\- S'ils te regardent comme cela Weasley, c'est parce qu'ils savent que tu mens comme tu respire lui répondit Harry le regard aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

Et puisque tu veux toujours que je te dise tout, je vais le faire de ce pas. Je ne sortirais jamais avec ta sœur. Parce que rien de la regarder me donne des furoncles et que d'entendre sa voix me fait souhaiter d'être sourd. Je ne sors pas avec des prostituées, moi. J'ai encore un minimum de dignité, merci bien. Je ne la toucherais même pas avec des pincettes de peur d'attraper des maladies contagieuses.

Quoi Weasley, tu croyais ta chère sœur vierge et innocente ? Comment crois-tu qu'elle puisse se payer toutes ses fringues et son maquillage ? Par le Saint Merlin descendu pour l'aider. Non, elle couche avec tout ce qui a un pantalon depuis sa quatrième année.

Je peux même te dire qui était son premier client. C'était Marcus Flint de Serpentard.

Autant pour ses grands discours sur ces sales Serpentard visqueux.

Ron était maintenant sans voix trop choqué pour répondre à Harry. Et tout ceux dans la grande salle profitaient du divertissement que leur offrait si gentiment l'élu. Enfin le survivant disait ses quatre vérités à ses parvenus de Weasley. Hermione essaya bien d'arrêter Harry dans sa diatribe mais fût stoppée net.

\- Tais toi Hermione, je n'ai pas encore fini avec ces deux idiots. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ton tour viendra bien assez tôt.

Se retournant de nouveau vers Weasley n°6, Harry profita du visage défait et pâle de celui-ci pour bien enfoncer le clou. Harry sortit sa baguette et parla fort et claire devant tout le monde.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, n'aimait, n'aime et n'aimera jamais Ginevra Molly Weasley que ma parole fasse loi ainsi soit-il.

Une lueur dorée entoura Harry confirmant le serment pris. Harry se sentit tout de suite heureux. Il regarda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je m'intéresserais à toi ? Tu as dû oublier que je possède un certain héritage de mon père et des maraudeurs. Et au cas où tu déciderais quand même de me donner un philtre d'amour pour que je t'épouse malgré le serment sorcier pris à l'instant saches que toute future Lady Potter doit être vierge le jour de l'union sorcière. Ce qui comme tout le monde le sait n'est plus ton cas depuis très longtemps.

Ce que ne dis pas Harry c'est que cela ne concernait que les futures Lady, pas les futurs Consort, mais cela ne regardait pas les autres personnes présentes. Ginny était aussi blanche que son idiot de frère mais avec les larmes en plus. Harry ayant toujours sa baguette en main refit un autre serment.

\- Et avant que tu ne me traite de menteur. Moi, Harry James Potter jure sur ma magie que Ginevra Molly Weasley se fait bien payer pour coucher avec des garçons et ce depuis sa quatrième année ainsi soit-il.

Une autre lueur dorée l'entoura, reconnaissant son serment.

\- Lumos dit Harry

Le sort pris forme montrant à tout le monde que ce qu'il avait dit était bien la vérité. À ce moment là Ron s'écroula sur son siège et n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

\- Mais le pire dans tout cela Ronald Weasley c'est que tu manges comme un scrout à pétard même si c'est une insulte envers ces créatures. Apprends à fermer ce qui te sert de bouche et à mâcher avant d'avaler.

À ces mots tous les étudiants et le personnel hochèrent de la tête en accord total avec l'élu. Ginny s'enfuis en pleurs de la grande salle et Hermione eu peur de ce que Harry lui dirait. De ce fait, quand Harry se retourna vers elle le regard toujours aussi glacial, elle ne pût s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

\- Quant à toi, Hermione, si tu arrêtais de te regarder le nombril et de te prendre pour Merlin réincarné en fille tu te serais rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'une née moldue avec un peu plus d'intelligence que la moyenne.

Si tu avais regardé le classement global de l'école, tu verrais bien que tu n'es pas dans le top 10 des étudiants. Par contre, moi, j'ai été demandé au Professeur McGonagall et je suis cinquième dans ce classement.

Tu as toujours préféré me prendre pour un abruti fini. Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que je n'avais tout simplement pas le besoin, ni l'envie de me mettre en avant plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Hermione était en pleurs et fît comme Ginny, se sauva en courant. Harry était vraiment content de lui et dans une unité rare des quatre maisons de Poudlard, tous les étudiants applaudirent les paroles d'Harry, ne supportant aucun des deux derniers Weasley et Hermione miss-je-sais-tout-mais-pas-tant-que-cela Granger.

Harry rangea sa baguette, se leva tranquillement, inclina légèrement le buste en remerciement faisant redoubler les applaudissements. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sorti calmement de la grande salle avec un sourire en coin se dirigeant non pas vers la tour de Gryffondor mais vers les cachots de Serpentard. Arrivant devant un portrait de Salazar Serpentard, Harry donna le mot de passe et entra dans le salon s'installant sur un canapé en cuir marron en attendant patiemment le propriétaire. Qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas.

Severus Rogue regarda avec un sourire Harry s'approchant, il enlaça son bien aimé et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la convoitise qui l'habitait. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Harry le regardant avec un grand sourire.

\- Méfaits Accomplis

Severus souleva Harry le tenant dans ses bras et l'emporta directement vers la chambre à coucher.

\- Aurais-tu des pensées coquines à mon sujet mon cher professeur ?

\- Ton discours m'a tellement chauffé qu'il me faut bien éteindre cet incendie et quoi de mieux qu'à l'intérieur de toi mon amour.

Personne n'entendit les éclats de rire de nos deux amoureux mais pour Harry c'était pour le mieux, après tout cela n'appartenait qu'à eux.

 **THE END**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma bêta Océane qui m'a boosté pour écrire cette histoire.


End file.
